The new powerpuff girl
by XxStar and TIOxX
Summary: There is new Powerpuff girl in town..her name is Star and she had teamed up with Blossom,Bubbles and Buttercup but Mojo has then captured them...
1. Mojo has become to strong!

Light shone through Professer Untonium's lab as he was working on a experiment..  
  
meanwhile at pokey oaks kindergarten Bubbles was busy coloring a picture while Blossom was busy makeing up a plan to stop a monster while Buttercup was busy drawing pics of fighting..a few minutes later a small powerpuff girl walked through the door,she was about 6.She had long strawberry-blonde hair,bright lavender eyes.She wore a powerpuff girls uniform but only difference was,it was purple instead of Pink,Blue or green.She had a frown plastered onto her face as she was lonely..  
  
Bubbles looked at the new girl and went up to her and said "Hi,my name is Bubbles..whats your name?" the girl just looked at Bubbles and said "My name is...Star..." she had a lonely expresion..Bubbles smiled sweetly and said "Nice to meet you Star!do you want to come draw pictures with me?" Just then the bell rang,and all the kids took their seats.  
  
Mrs.Kane stood at the front of the class,she smiled and said this is our new student..Star.  
  
She smiled and looked down at the lavnder powerpuff girl. Star took a seat next to Blossom and Buttercup..Blossom was busy argueing with Buttercup over a fight..Blossom glared at Buttercup and said..."Fighting is all aboue plan!" Buttercup yelled "No it's all about Muscle!"  
  
Blossom then yelled "Plan!" Buttercup then also yelled "Muscle!" "Plan!" "Muscle!!!"  
  
Mrs.Kane turned around to see Buttercup and Blossom argueing.she then walked over to them and said "Girls!Stop this fighting right now!You are in school and fighting is not aloud!"  
  
Buttercup and Blossom looked up at Mrs.Kane and said at the sametime "Sorry Mrs.Kane"  
  
At the moment,Star hadn't noticed what they were argueing about..she then sighed,she knew she would never make any friends..Later the bell rung and it was time for recess  
  
Star sat on a bench while the other kids were playing.As Usual Blossom and Buttercup were back to argueing over Plan and Muscle.Bubbles sat on the ground near Blossom and Buttercup,she frowned watching them argue..but little did they know that Mojo jojo was watching them from his volcano lab exzerbitory ontop of townsville's park volcano...  
  
Mojo jojo smirked evilly as he watched Blossom and Buttercup fight..then he spotted Star..He grinned and said in his deep voice "There are now four powerpuff girls!So now I shall destroy all four of them and take over the world!Muhahahahahahahahahaha!" Mojo jojo laughed evilly as Blossom and Buttercup continued to fight and argue..  
  
Star stood up and started to go back to class just as the bell rang to come back to class and get ready to go home...All the kids went back inside but Blossom and Buttercup still continued to argue over Muscle and Plan..Just then the powerpuff hotline rang and Blossom picked it up..The Mayor of Townsville was frantic,he told that Mojo and his Robo Jojo were destroying Townsville...Blossom hung up the hotline and called to the other three powerpuff girls.."Come on,Mojo is destroying townsville!" She then blasted through the roof of the school as a pink  
  
flash...  
  
Bubbles turned into a blue flash and did the same,so Star turned into a lavender flash and also did the same,and Buttercup turned into a Green flash and did the same also..All four flashes blasted through the sky as the headed into town to see people running and screaming they then noticed Mojo and the Robo Jojo knocking buildings over..  
  
Blossom then yelled over "What do you think your doing Mojo Jojo?!" Mojo grinned and said I got you all now!Muhahaha!"huh?" asked Bubbles in confusement..suddenly a power proof net shot out of nowhere and pinned Blossom,Bubbles,Star and Buttercup to the street below as Mojo jojo continued to wreck townsville..... 


	2. Mojo jojo is defeated

Blossom,Bubbles,Star and Buttercup then found a way out of the net...  
  
Mojo jojo noticed that they escaped and then said to the Robo Jojo "DESTROY THEM!!!!"  
  
the robo jojo lunged at the four..Blossom then had a plan and said "Come on girls!" She then blasted up,so did Star,Bubbles and Buttercup..The Robot then blasted after them...  
  
Mojo was steaming angry with what was going on..Bubbles,Star,Blossom and Buttercup used their eye beams on the robot causeing it to melt..."NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mojo jojo as the robo jojo was destroyed...Blossom then got a hold of Mojo jojo and the four powerpuff girls flew off to city jail..  
  
Mojo jojo was then put in jail...Blossom,Bubbles,Star and Buttercup then returned home from saveing townsville  
  
Naraitor- So once again the day was saved...thanks to the powerpuff girls! 


End file.
